When Flies the Mothman
by KrissyKat91
Summary: The Mystery Inc. gang gets a call from Velma's cousin to investigate a crime purportedly committed by the legendary Point Pleasant Mothman.
1. Sighting

KrissyKat91: I decided to post something that doesn't have anything to do with Transformers. Disclaimer: I don't own What's New Scooby-Doo, or the Point Pleasant Mothman.

* * *

_On a chilly fall night in November of 1966, two young couples drove into the TNT area north of Point Pleasant, West Virginia, when they realized they were not alone._

_What they saw that night has evolved into one of the greatest mysteries of all time; hence the Mothman Legacy began. It has grown into a phenomenon known all over the world by millions of curious people asking questions: What really happened? What did these people see? Has it been seen since?_

_It still sparks the world's curiosity – the mystery behind Point Pleasant, West Virginia's MOTHMAN._

-a plaque at the base of the Mothman statue in Point Pleasant, WV

* * *

Ch. 1: Sighting

It was a quiet fall evening in Point Pleasant, WV. The sun had set, shops were closing for the night, and folks were hurrying home to dinner, TV, and warm beds.

Suddenly, a horrible screech filled the air, intermingled with the sound of shattering glass. A few of the braver townspeople ran to see what had happened, only to be knocked to the ground as a large gray blur with reflective red eyes and massive wings shot over their heads and vanished into the night sky.

A moment later, a young woman came running around the corner. She had short, wavy black hair, blue eyes, and wire-framed glasses. She was dressed in a red long-sleeved blouse, an orange vest, and an orange, ankle-length skirt.

Panting, the woman skidded to a stop and shouted, "It was the creature! I saw it with my own eyes! It was the Mothman!"

* * *

"Remind me again why we're going to a place that's, like, _famous_ for it's monster sightings."

Twisting around in her seat, Velma replied, "Because my cousin wouldn't have called us if this were a normal break in. She said her bookstore was robbed by the Mothman. Laura doesn't get scared easily, and she doesn't believe in monsters, so if she said she saw something, I'm inclined to believe her."

"But did we, like, have to get here in the middle of the night?" Shaggy moaned, glancing out the window at the dark trees on either side of the road. "It's creepy out here."

"Reah, reepy," Scooby muttered.

"Hey, I think we're coming up to that old TNT factory," Fred suddenly exclaimed. "You know, the place where it all started."

"Let's pull over and look around," Daphne suggested. "Just to say we did."

"Like, do we have to?"

"Why not? It's not like we'll see anything."

Pulling into the old parking area, Fred killed the motor and climbed out of the Mystery Machine.

"Relax, guys," he said. "Like Daphne said, we won't find anything. It's just for the experience."

"Man, this is one experience I could do without."

"Re, roo."

"Oh, come on," Velma snapped, grabbing and pulling them out of the van.

* * *

_As they got out of the van, a pair of large, glowing scarlet eyes watched them from the shadows of the trees._

* * *

"Hey, Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah?"

"Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

"Ruh-huh."

* * *

Half an hour later, the Mystery Machine pulled up in front of Laura Dinkley's bookshop, _Mothballs & Bookworms._

Getting out of the van, Velma surveyed the boarded front window, then activated the buzzer that was connected to Laurie's apartment above the bookshop.

There was a moment of silence, then a sleepy voice said through the speaker, _"H'llo?"_

"Laura? It's Velma."

The voice immediately perked up. _"Hang on. I'll be right down."_


	2. A Frightening Experience

KrissyKat91: Gah! Short chapters! What's wrong with me?!

* * *

Ch. 2: A Frightening Experience

"Sorry I don't have anything else to offer," Laura apologized, handing out cups of instant hot chocolate before seating herself. "I didn't expect you all here until tomorrow."

"_We_ didn't expect us here until tomorrow," Daphne commented. "But your email said 'as soon as possible', and Mr. Punctuality here," she nodded at Fred, "decided that meant three in the morning."

Fred just huffed and sipped his cocoa.

"_Anyway,"_ Velma said, "can you tell us what you saw?"

Laura hesitated, then said, "I can, but you'll have to wait until the morning to look around. It's too dark right now."

"That's fine."

"Well, it started last night..."

_~flashback~_

_Laura sighed happily._

_Today had been another good day for _Mothballs & Bookworms._ Everyone who came in had bought at least one book, and many of them had put money in the donations box she'd left on the counter._

_At the rate she was going, she'd have enough money to put herself through at least one semester of college by the end of the year._

_After locking the front door, Laura started up the stairs to her apartment to get the key to the cash register. She was just turning the knob when the sound of the front door being forced open caught her attention._

_Tossing caution to the wind, she slipped back down the stairs. What she saw at the bottom nearly gave her a heart attack._

_A horrible amalgam of man and insect was standing next to the counter, opening a burlap bag._

_It was tall, nearly seven feet, and had massive moth wings folded loosely against its back. Its skin was a bland gray, like an overcast sky, covered by gray fuzz._

_Its hands ended in sharp claws, as did its toes, and though she couldn't quite make out its face, she caught a glimpse of short, horn-like antennae as it pushed her donations box into it's bag._

_Laura gasped aloud, causing the creature to turn sharply. Large, reflective red eyes took up nearly half its head. The other half was occupied by clicking mandibles the color of soot._

_The thing took a half-step towards her, and she did the only logical thing she could think of._

_She screamed._

_Leaping back in surprise, the Mothman, for that's what it was, let out a bloodcurdling shriek of its own, crashing through the front window as it did._

_Gathering her courage, Laura ran out after it. She turned a corner just in time to see it vault over some startled townspeople and vanish into the sky._

_~end flashback~_

Laura shivered. "It was the scariest thing I'd ever seen." Looking at her cousin, she added, "You know I don't believe in monsters, Velma, but—" She paused, looked around, then asked, "Where did Shaggy and Scooby go?"

Shaggy and Scooby were gone. Or were they? A table in the corner, covered by a long cloth, was shaking violently, and whimpering was coming from underneath.

Standing, Fred walked over and lifted the cloth. Sure enough, there were Shaggy and Scooby, clinging to each other and shaking like crazy.

"What are you two chickens doing under there?" Daphne asked.

"Hiding. What's it look like?" Shaggy replied.

"Are they always like this?" Laura asked Velma.

"Yes," was the flat reply.

Laura chuckled, then yawned. "While I do appreciate your coming all this way on such short notice," she said, "it really is late. If you want, I can show to your beds."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Follow me."


End file.
